1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a foot bath adapted to radiate far infrared rays to a foot for metabolism of a body to restore the body's energy and promote good health. More particularly, this invention relates to a foot bath adapted to massage a foot by means of a jet water generator and excite or stimulate the foot by means of a vibrator.
2. Prior Art
A foot has many vital points identified in oriental medical science which are closely related with various internal organs. It is well known that stimulation of the vital points of the foot causes fatigue such as stiffness in the shoulders to be relieved and the internal organs and the nervous system to be restored.
More than 60% of the body's blood is collected in the legs. Accordingly, since a person leads an active life while standing up for a long time, the body parts where congestion tends to occur include the legs. Thus, it is known that making ageing begins in the feet.
Also, feet which are closed by socks or shoes to be prevented from breathing and tend to become among the most dirty of the various parts of the body and to have the most unnatural stress applied thereto. This causes fatigue to be promoted and the internal organs to be adversely effected. Although the feet are the most important parts of the body as noted from the foregoing, people has an indifference toward the feet. Conventionally, there have been developed many complicated and expensive instruments which are adapted to stimulate the shoulder or the back of the body. However, there have been developed only simple instruments such as a foot stimulation mat or a foot stepping bamboo device for stimulating the foot.